Cherry Blossom
by chibamishiro
Summary: Chapter 2: " Shut up and stop giggling like a schoolgirl, they'll notice us." " I can't help it Emi, it feels like we're watching porn!"


A dark red head stood out among the cherry blossoms, a darker shade then they were used to

Cherry Blossoms

A dark red head stood out among the cherry blossoms, a darker shade then they were used to. The body that belonged to that head was leaning idly on the trunk of the tree, pale face serene as he snored lightly. He had fallen asleep in today's pleasant weather, dozing off in his favorite place among the pink flowers. A perfect scene.

--

And a complete opposite to the female standing just a little ways off from him. She was laughing gently, snickering really. Her hand was wrapped delicately around a vivid red poke ball. Her evee jumped gracefully onto her shoulder and nestled its head into her soft neck. The girls hand rose to caress her pokemon's silky fur. There was an unconscious weedle in front of the pair.

"Not good enough…" stated her silken voice.

--

Another young girl was serving tables at a café, a slightly crazed look on her features as she struggled to remember the order that she had just been given. Suddenly appearing to realize that she still had customers to deal with, she turned and walked quickly to another table, sighing as she went.

"May I take your order?"

--

A slight breeze made the handsome boy stir. His dark blue eyes opened lazily, blinking at the sudden light. He stretched out his long limbs and nimbly jumped to his feet. In a matter of seconds he was stealthily making his way across the field he had been in. He closed his eyes and smiled peacefully, is arms stretched behind him comfortably. And it was for this very reason that he didn't see the short girl right in front of him.

--

Bump.

"Itai!!"

The girl closed her eyes and thrust her pokemon out of the way, losing time to save herself. She gritted her teeth and waited for impact.

Which was taking a surprisingly long time.

She opened one bright green hesitantly and stared at the ground below her. And then she realized all at once why she was being suspended in midair.

The pressure on her waist was one indication.

The amused chuckling was another.

It probably wouldn't have gotten her too mad if whoever it was had just caught her and brought her back up. But they weren't bringing her back up, in fact, the arms were wrapped quite snuggly against her waist, and they were laughing.

Thinking that this had been going on far too long she straightened up and turned around while the arms were still on her. She looked up, as her savior was really tall, and nearly bumped heads with the towns golden boy.

Ryosuke smiled at the dumbfounded girl beneath him. Oh… he knew those green eyes. He laughed delightedly. The towns black sheep.

Kumiko glared at him, a small blush on her forming on her previously bloodless cheeks. He was holding her so close though; it was hard not to blush.

Silence.

"Um… could you let me go now?"

Ryosuke just laughed again and pulled her closer, not realizing that Kumiko was nearly seething beneath him.

Luckily for him, however, another person came in just in time to save him from Kumiko's wrath.

"Suzuki Ryosuke? Is that you?"

Ryosuke glanced up from his position and smiled at the newcomer.

"Hey Emi, how are you?"

Kumiko, temporarily distracted by the presence of someone else, wiggled in Ryosuke's arms so as to get a better view. Ryosuke, thinking that she wanted to get up and not being quite ready to let her go, tightened his hold on her waist and was now holding her flush against him.

Tinkling laughter filled the air as the new girl saw the uncomfortable look on Kumiko's face, and the heat in her cheeks.

"Ryosuke, I think you should let her go now, she looks as though she wants to kill you."

Sighing dramatically, he loosened his grip on her and frowned slightly as she quickly jumped away from him.

He felt cold.

"So, who are you?"

Ryosuke's ears perked at the sound of Kumiko's smooth voice. He was about to answer himself, but was beat to it by Emi.

"I'm Chiba Emiko, pleased to meet you…"

"Kapatsu Kumiko."

"Ah. So, Kumi-chan, what brings you here? Apart from the obvious."

Emiko stared at Ryosuke pointedly whilst wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Kumiko's low, throaty chuckle fell like syrup on Ryosuke's ears, a complete opposite to Emiko's bell- like laugh.

"Well, Emi-chan, I was just walking home, minding my own business when he," glaring at Ryosuke," Comes out of nowhere and bumps into me, making me drop my evee."

A look of panic came swiftly upon her features and she struggled to rid herself of it.

"Which reminds me I need to find him, so if that's all…"

Kumiko turned to leave, but was stopped by the hand on her wrist and the soothing voice that promised her.

"I'll help you find him, since it's my fault."

Kumiko couldn't explain the wave of emotions that had welled up in her throat, but it prevented her from speaking, so she nodded her consent for him to help.

Her face heated up as she realized something

He hadn't let go of her wrist.

She wondered if he had noticed. The look on his face made her think not, but who ever really knew with Ryosuke?

Meanwhile, while Kumiko was debating with herself, Ryosuke was in a similar predicament.

Should he let go of her hand? Did he even want to?

Ryosuke peeked at Kumiko's flustered face, her green eyes capturing any and all light. Her skin, pale in the extreme, flushed beautifully, giving her a pinkish glow.

No, he decided. He didn't want to let go. He just hoped that she didn't pull away; it was rather nice, holding her wrist.

Unconsciously, Ryosuke's hand slipped lower and lower on her wrist, eventually slipping comfortably in Kumiko's hand. Her warm, warm hand.

Ryosuke's face heated up when he thought about how warm she was.

But he didn't move his hand from hers.

She didn't ask him to, either.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Emiko was watching them very closely. She saw how Ryosuke held her possessively, protectively. She saw how Kumiko had leaned into his embrace. She saw the looks Ryosuke had sent Kumiko.

She also saw that the two of them were very, very dense.

Oh well, details, details. She'd get them there sooner or later.

Hopefully sooner. She never was very patient.

"Emi, hurry up or you'll fall behind."

Emiko quickly decided that taking his advice would be best because she hadn't realized that they were in a very dark forest, and that she was way far behind.

She jogged up to the two and fell in step on the other side of Kumiko, pretending not to notice that they were holding hands.

However, it kind of made her uncomfortable to watch, so she decided to start up a conversation.

"So, Kumi-chan, what kind of pokemon was it again?"

"An evee."

"Ah. Well, why don't we look over there-!"

While saying this, Emiko, who was big on hand gestures, had shot out her arm, pointing in a random direction.

Effectively bumping her hand on a previously undisturbed beedrill nest.

The after effects of her actions were immediate. A whole colony of beedrill swarmed out of the hive, a killer intent visible.

All three shook slightly. Emiko out of fright, Ryosuke out of concern for Kumiko, and Kumiko from excitement and anticipation.

Kumiko's hand, the one that wasn't currently being occupied by Ryosuke's own, automatically reached for the poke ball she kept strapped on her waist, only to remember that that was the whole reason they were there in the first place.

Kumiko smacked Ryosuke inwardly for making her lose her evee.

But, now they were screwed. First of all, even if she had had evee, he would have been weak from his previous battle.

Two, she really didn't think that Emiko could hide a pokeball in that skin tight outfit of hers.

So, giving up on Emiko entirely, she turned slightly to Ryosuke, nudging him calmly, careful not to show any fear in front of the dangerous enemies buzzing loudly around them.

He glanced down, nodding his recognition.

"Do you have any pokemon with you?"

He shook his head, a slight frown upon his handsome features.

Okay. Now they were really screwed.

Just as Kumiko was on the verge of panic, a large something jumped out of the bushes, landing gracefully in front of them.

A tan boy with snow white hair grinned back at them, then turned around, serious.

"I take it you guys need help?"

Without waiting for an answer, he took out a scarlet pokeball, already primed for battle.

"Go!! I'll handle these guys! Besides, I couldn't allow such lovely faces to get injured."

In a great sweeping motion, he knelt in front of Emiko and Kumiko, taking both of their hands and kissing them before standing up and flashing a grin at them.

"Now go!"

The three followed his orders, Kumiko reluctantly.

--

She huffed angrily as soon as they had gotten to a safe area.

"If only I had evee with me, we could have kicked some major ass! That guy needs help!"

Ryosuke was annoyed. All Kumiko could talk about was the new guy.

He sniffed and turned away from her.

He didn't like it. Or him.

Emiko saw this and smiled.

God this was going to be fun.

_So, how was it? Pretty good I hope. Well, R&R my minions!! Sayonara!!_


End file.
